Roadtrips
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When two speakers visit Princeton, House, Cuddy and Wilson have to deal with Vogler's past and his plans for them. xover with Mutant X and Smallville Firstever House fic so please r & r!


Roadtrips (Dubois Chronicles 2.91)

David J. Duncan

Revised March 2006

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. House belongs to Universal and its other copyright holders. Mutant X belongs to Marvel Studios. All other characters are mine. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 Tucson—University campus

Dave's Office

Dave Dubois looked through his recruit file, scanning the data on the next promising batch of students for the university. Just minutes before, he and Angie had visited with Dean Armas.

The latter spoke well of the current group of mutant students and encouraged him to go after a few more for the "Community".

The medievalist surveyed the listing of suggestions and reports in front of them. Between the Smallville "meteor freaks," the New Mutant Underground and other tips from colleagues in the field, ten candidates' names stood out. _There are some real risks with this group but I think we can deal with them. _Hearing a knock at the door, he opened it telekinetically. "Hi, Steve."

"You should be more careful than to open your door without looking," the agent admonished.

"I scanned you telepathically. The hair mousse was a dead giveaway," Dave deadpanned. "Sit. What's up?"

Despite their long friendship, Steve never ceased to be amazed at his friend's mask of ease over the bubbling cauldron he knew to be on the inside. "Nothing as far as I'm concerned. Garth and I will be leaving for LA in a couple of minutes. When do you and Angie take off for New Jersey?"

"Tomorrow morning," Dave replied. "Gary's really excited about this. It'll be a chance for Angie to get caught up with an old classmate too."

"What about Frank?"

"Frank's going to be there too. Apparently, he conned his supervisor into a week of observation. Hey, it's a chance to work with a genius," Dave cracked.

"You're going to be in History."

"I was referring to my wife, Knucklehead," Dave countered.

"Still trying for goodie points, are we?" Steve cracked.

"You haven't been married long enough to understand that, Petersen." He shook his head. "Angie is a genius. I just happen to be as smart in my own way as she is. I acknowledge that once in a while and it keeps me off the couch. Get my point?"

The agent smirked. "Now I know what it's about."

"Careful, Steve. You might be sleeping on _our _couch at some point," Dave teased saucily. "Anyhow, you'd best get moving. The sooner you're on the road, the sooner you're back with your favorite coroner."

"I will. And we'll watch carefully." With that, Steve left the office.

Dave sighed. _Steve, I hope you know what you're doing….._

Chapter 2

UMC

Even as her husband finished his affairs, Angie wrote away on her patients' charts. With her week long absence coming up, she wanted every detail to be available to Belinda McDermott, her former intern and newest colleague.

At that moment, the woman in question stuck her head in the door. "Dr. Dubois, you wanted to see me?"

"I sure did," Angie replied with a friendly smile. "First of all, it's good to have you back here, Belinda. By the way, when we're in here, you can call me Angie."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "It's really great to be back here. No offense to Princeton. I learned a lot from Dr. Wilson and the others but I had to come back. You'll like it there."

"So Dr. Wilson has told me," Angie noted dryly. "Anyone you'd like to say hi to?"

"Him and Dr. Cuddy if you could. By the way, how's your husband?" the younger doctor replied.

"Dave's fine—for him." She sighed. "We've dealt with a lot of stuff since you left. He's been dealing with things pretty well. I've had a few surprises from his past too." She shifted the newest picture of the family toward the visitor. "Dave has a daughter we didn't know about. Her name's Penelope and she's a real sweetheart."

Belinda furrowed her brow. "And that doesn't bother you? I mean that he and…somebody just?"

Angie shrugged. "He was in love with her mother. She died in childbirth. Some day, we'll get all of the details. What's important though is that Dave loves me and our girls." A warm smile spread across her face. "Even after fifteen years of marriage, he still surprises me. He's looking forward to seeing Gary Miramoto and Dr. Landers."

Belinda nodded, managing a smile. _I'm glad that they're happy. _"The medieval folks are interested in talking with him."

"I'm sure. We're happy here though." She looked at the clock. "Gosh! It's later than I thought. Can you excuse me? I need to speak with Dr. Fishburne."

"Of course, Angie. Thanks," Belinda concluded. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks," Angie expressed. After Belinda left, she grabbed her folder and headed for the elevator. Riding up a couple of floors, she hustled into the Dean's suite.

Lori Applegate, the longtime receptionist, assured her, "It's all right, Dr. Dubois. He was on the line with someone. Go right in."

"Thanks, Lori," Angie expressed with relief. She knocked on the door. "Dr. Fishburne?"

"Angela, please come in," Dr. Fishburne invited as he opened it for her. When she had entered, he closed it behind him. "Ready for your big trip?"

"As ready as I can be, I suppose. James and Frank will be waiting for us at Princeton Plainsboro. Meantime, it'll be a lot like our initial day here. Dave does his tour. We do ours. I figured we'd hear more when we get there," she guessed.

He smiled. "That's about right. You'll give a couple of guest lectures during the week to the staff. Meantime, I just got off of the phone with Lisa Cuddy. She's really excited about having you there."

_I wonder…. _"I can't wait to talk to her again."

"Yes, she said you two knew each other from some student conference a long time ago," he concurred. "Besides, the history folks are very interested in hearing David's ideas too."

"I hope they're scheduling us so we can hear each other speak," she commented.

"Of course. Angela, have fun and do your thing. You both will be fine. I'll be very interested to hear about the full report when you get back," he told her. "Sorry but I have another meeting. If you have any issues, call me. All right?"

"Absolutely," she concurred while shaking his hand. "Thanks again for doing this, Dr. Fishburne. I'll make us look good." With that, she left.

He shook his head. _Despite all of her accomplishments, she's still so humble. Don't change, Angela._

Chapter 3

Next Day JFK Airport—New York

Gary Miramoto looked around the baggage claim area, checked his watch and looked up at the board again anxiously. The flight from Dallas had been delayed, trying the patience of everyone both on the plane and those waiting for their arrival.

And he dreaded the testiness of a certain librarian/medievalist onboard.

Beside him, a slightly overweight man with brown hair sighed. "Miramoto, it's going to be okay."

The History professor squinted at his companion. "James, I know you all are into the last name stuff in the hospital. Can we not use it here? Thank you."

James frowned, feeling the rebuff. "Fine. Sorry, Vogler's really after us to make sure the visit goes okay."

"It will." Miramoto sighed. "Provided we don't aggravate our guests too much. Dave…takes exception to that stuff." Recalling some of the past episodes from their school days, he rubbed his temples. Then he saw the couple in question and waved to them. "Dave! Angie!"

"Gary, thanks. Sorry about the delay," Dave apologized while shaking the other's hand and pulling him into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Looking forward to your lectures actually," Gary agreed. "Angie, you're looking great!"

"You too," she cheered, hugging him as well. "James, it's been a while. Are you doing all right?"

"Relatively speaking," her colleague agreed while shaking her hand and managing a smile. "It's been…what?...twenty years? You look wonderful."

"Thanks," she expressed. "By the way, Dr. James Wilson, this is my husband, Dr. David Dubois. Dave, James Wilson."

"Pleased," Dave stated while shaking the other's hand. "You and Angie went to school together?"

"Frank, he and I used to endure those droning lectures together at Columbia," she explained. "Hopefully your colleagues are more interesting these days. I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Wilson took a deep breath. "Oh there are some real characters, trust me. Anyhow, do you have any luggage? We can get it for you."

"It should be coming off Belt 15, I think she said," she noted, leading them toward the belt. "I read last week you all had some new investors, James."

"One actually. You'll meet him at dinner. His name's Edward Vogler. He's a heavy hitter in pharmaceuticals," Wilson noted.

"Really? Isn't he the one who's pushing through all of those patents? That's some track record," she pointed out.

"It is. He definitely has ideas about research though," he commented.

"That should make for interesting dinner discussion," Dave interjected as he and Gary returned with the bags. "Shall we?"

"We've got about an hour so we can talk some more on the way down," Gary told them while heading for his car. "Frank and Jolene are going to meet us along with some of the other doctors."

Princeton Plainsboro Hospital—Twenty minutes later

As the dinner hour approached in New Jersey, the Princeton University campus had hit a lull, transitioning from the classroom to study and contemplation. Some enclaves, however, never stopped their hectic pace. Students flooded the libraries seeking resources. The union's dining halls and restaurants fed the hungry masses.

The university's hospital never had a dull moment either. Serving as both community resources and teaching facility, it required a delicate balancing act to keep the place running and research progressing within medical guidelines.

Of course, certain characters lurked within an environment such as this one….

In a fifth floor office, a slender yet fit raven haired woman labored over a stats sheet, pondering a crucial budgeting issue. Despite the fact that she was in her early forties, she could run circles around the interns half of her age. Still, that energy couldn't keep her going forever especially when it came to staffing issues. _Vogler's going to hate this. _She took her glasses off and pondered the point for a minute. She and the rest of the board had hated accepting his money especially with the potential ethical issues attached to it. _What price for research, we might ask? _She sighed heavily.

Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up to see Frank Landers standing there. "Dr. Landers?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy. It's almost time to go to the restaurant," Frank reminded her. He looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry. This report is stressing me out." Granted, she dealt with a lot of stress in her position as the hospital's Dean of Medicine. "Has Wilson checked in?"

He nodded. "He and Gary Miramoto are on their way back with Dave and Angie. Jo's in my office waiting for us." Sensing something else was up, he shut the door before shifting the tone. "Lisa, it's okay."

Hearing the collegial concern brought a smile to Lisa Cuddy's face. "Thanks, Frank. I guess I'm on edge. This visiting colloquium thing is something I don't need right now. Vogler wants it to work. Since he's paying the bills…."

_Money driving the academy. Note to self: watch this guy and Dave at dinner. _"That's why James, Gary Miramoto and I arranged for Dave and Angie to come from Arizona. Friends help friends," he pointed out. "Speaking of friends, shouldn't we be getting the last member of our dinner party?"

She nodded even though she knew the doctor in question was in the middle of a case at the moment. "Why don't you get Jolene and we'll meet you in the lobby?"

He smiled and left her suite, wishing her luck in his head…..

She took a deep breath while putting the maroon blazer on over her white blouse. Steeling herself for the upcoming banter fest, she headed out and down the hall.

Five minutes earlier

A floor below, the lights blazed away in one diagnostician's office. For much of the afternoon, a skinny man had lectured to his staff concerning the unique nature of their latest case and debated with them about diagnoses.

Actually, to be more precise, they had guessed at it.

He, on the other hand, had the situation pretty well cracked. After dealing with their consternation, he had sent them off to do an LP, deducing that the underlying cause could be found in the patient's spinal column.

He didn't have a great deal of patience for the medical ethical bullshit surrounding him. Get the case, find the right solution and move on: those were his credos. If he got to show what a genius he was in the bargain, that was cool too. "There's something I'm forgetting." He opened his desk drawer, producing a blue racquetball and tossing it absently in the air. Then he flicked it against the wall, letting it bounce back to him. Twice more, he did this, trying to remember whatever it was he had blocked out of his head.

At that moment, a large bald African American man—more like man mountain—stormed into his office. His stern expression and Armani suit screamed "corporate executive". "You can't follow procedure, can you, House?" He threw a file down on the other's desk.

As he always did when the other pulled these 'bull in the China shop' routines, House rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm so naughty." He ignored the folder and its bearer and went back to his bouncing.

Vogler snatched the ball out of the air and fired it into the trash can. "What is your problem? You don't go on hunches in business! And you don't go off half-cocked!" He took a deep breath, trying to cool off.

Watching this with a mixture of annoyance and child-like amusement, the diagnostician retorted flippantly, "That's what research is, isn't it, _Ed_? Oh, gee…that's right, you've got such a hold on the market. I guess you forgotten that, haven't you?"

The administrator leaned over, glaring at his subordinate. "That's really cute. Yeah, I've got that position because me and my people worked hard to get there. We take calculated risks. There's a difference between what we do and what you do."

House quirked an eyebrow at the annoying bureaucrat. Since Vogler's arrival three months earlier, he had heard this tired broken record over and over and over again. "Yeah, yeah." He slipped out of the chair, enduring the momentary pain shooting through what remained of his right thigh as he grabbed for his cane. "By the way, it's 'my people and me'. Just want to make sure you don't sound like a hick when you negotiating those multi-million dollar deals, _Ed_."

Vogler fumed at the jab. Unlike Cuddy, he didn't have the patience for the crippled doctor and his wild ideas. "Have you decided which of your staff to fire yet?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I should fire _you_."

House almost retorted but smirked sarcastically at the monied pest.

The larger man guffawed, treasuring _that _thought. "You might want to look in that folder."

"And why would that be?" House asked impatiently.

"I have an assignment for you. There's a new drug my company is putting out. I want you to support it during the meeting," the executive noted.

"Excuse me? I'm a doctor, not a damn stewardess! Get one of those swim suit beauties your ad agencies crank out to traipse through a field merrily while apparently high on it," the other countered.

"You will do it…or else," Vogler threatened.

"Or else what? You'll send me to bed without supper? Please, Daddy, not that!" House pleaded half-seriously.

"Oh no. I want you there with us tonight. And on the paper, I know you don't care about yourself, House, but I can make life Hell for those around us," Vogler informed him. "I don't like you or how you do things. I also don't like how certain people let you get away with things. Maybe if I deal with the problem, things might shape up around here?"

The diagnostician glared at the intruder. As crass as he could be—as much as he abused his staff and the few friends he had—they were _his_ people to abuse in an almost familial sense…especially a certain raven haired administrator. "As you said, Vogler, there is protocol…and you don't have the balls to do it."

Vogler smiled icily; his eyes twinkling evilly. "Money talks, House."

"And bullshit walks, _Sir_,_" _the doctor countered, quoting the familiar mantra he cited almost daily in his head.

At that moment, Cuddy barged in. "What's going on here?"

"Save me from the wicked man, Mom!" House cracked, regaining the upper hand in their debate.

"Whatever you want to think, House. Just remember who really runs things here," Vogler growled. "Remember what I can do." He motioned toward her and left. "I'll meet you there."

"What was that about?" she demanded.

He limped to the coat rack and threw a leather jacket over his shoulders. "Vogler's being Vogler. Serving notice. You know. Fire the staff member. Make us bend over for him. Threaten us all. Mark his territory. Blah, blah, blah."

"Threaten us all?" Her eyes went wide.

"You should watch him, Cuddy. Dad doesn't like you either," he informed her. He took a breath. "I thought you should know."

"You should be more careful, House. I can't protect you forever from him," she pointed out, knowing Vogler was preparing to go to the board when the latter felt that House was most vulnerable.

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. While they had been friends for more years than either could count, they never settled their feelings beyond the professional level. Still, they knew they were friends and stuck up for each other…even though neither would admit it to anyone else.

"Yeah well, you might wanna watch yourself too. I really need to talk to Wilson," he groused while taking a pill vial from his pocket and pouring several of its contents into his hand before swallowing them dry. "Come on; let's meet these guests of yours, shall we?"

She put her hand on his right arm. "Just a minute, Greg."

He looked curiously at her. The only time she called him by his first name was when something _really important _concerned her.

She requested, "Please don't get into it with Vogler tonight at dinner. All right? This colloquium means a lot to Wilson, the History Department and to me. As a favor to me?"

He took a deep breath, not wanting to face her as the full weight of Vogler's threat crashed into his psyche. "All right. I won't get your friends all upset. Come on. Let's get this over with." He limped out toward the elevator.

She turned the lights off and looked to the ceiling. _Please, God. One civilized dinner! Just one!_

Chapter 4 The Cooked Goose—Downtown Princeton Junction

After stopping off at the hotel to let the travelers check into their room and change into their suits, Wilson drove them to the restaurant, finding a place to park. "Here we are?"

"The 'Cooked Goose', Gary?" Dave asked with a bit of mirth.

"Don't judge it by the name. The chiefs here are first rate. Besides I know how you love roast lamb, Bud," Gary recalled.

"Don't we know it?" Angie teased good-naturedly. Still, she was glad that he was in a good mood. "Are we it?"

"Actually, Angie, five people from the hospital are meeting us here," Wilson responded as they got out of the car. "Follow me for some good food."

"Who exactly, James?" Gary asked.

"Lisa Cuddy, Greg House and Edward Vogler," Wilson informed them while holding the door and letting them inside.

"Not to mention Frank and Jolene Landers," Gary added, trying to suppress a shudder at the thought of a meal sandwiched between House and Vogler.

However, the two guests empathically picked up on his anxiety.

_What's eating him? _Dave wondered as they headed toward the host's stand. He exchanged looks with his wife once more, knowing that she had picked up on the same thing. Neither said a thing but simply followed the others to their table. As they got closer, they found that the rest of the party was already there. "Frank? Jolene?"

"Hi, Dave! Angie! How was the flight?" Frank greeted as he embraced both of them.

"A bit long but we dealt with it. How are you both?" Angie inquired.

"Same as always. Can't believe how big the kids are getting," Jolene declared. "The twins must be about thirteen?"

"Yeah, double trouble," Dave teased, grinning proudly as he said it. "Seriously, Karen and Lauren are really doing well."

"Sounds great," Frank told them. "Angie, have you ever met Lisa Cuddy? She's the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro."

"Yes. Wasn't it at that grad student conference in '91?" Cuddy asked.

"Right and you gave me that advice in the Placement Center in '92. Just before lunch," Angie agreed.

"Our table filled up so we didn't have a place for you. I always felt bad about that," the Dean apologized.

"Don't be. Another chair was open," Angie assured her, giving her husband's hand a squeeze.

House squirmed, feeling nauseous from all of the Memory Lane goodie feelings crap. Still, as per his promise, he didn't say anything.

Wilson noticed that and cut in. "By the way, this is Dr. Greg House. Greg, David and Angela Dubois."

"Hi there," the diagnostician greeted, trying to be friendly as he shook hands with the couple.

As he did so, Dave felt the pain emanating from House on several levels. "Whoa." He felt his head going numb.

Worse, the Child was clearly annoyed by the other's pain. Not a good sign.

"Wow. I…uh…need to use the restroom. Can you excuse me?" Dave got up and headed for the Men's Room.

Angie clearly felt the tempest inside of him. "Gary, would you mind seeing what's going on?"

"Sure." He headed off to the bathroom.

"Hey, all I did was shake the guy's hand. It's not like I tried to upset him or anything," House protested.

Wilson felt like sinking through the floor.

Cuddy shook her head. Even when House was trying to behave, he could cause a stink….

Men's Room

Dave stood in front of the mirror, trying to collect himself. "This is a big deal for her," he growled.

"An' Ah hate that twit!" the Child retorted.

"Tough." He threw some water in his face and took a deep breath. "I knew I should have brought those pills with me."

"He's still bugging you?" Gary supposed.

"Never stops. It's part of being me," Dave noted. "I just made a fool out of Angie and me."

"Actually given how House can be, Frank and I came prepared," his colleague told him while handing him a couple of the green capsules. "Part of being a good host."

"Thank you," the medievalist expressed. "I feel like such an ass."

"You handled that a lot better than you would have in college, Dave. Give yourself a break," Gary insisted.

"I guess. This is such a big deal for Angie. I want it to work for both of us," Dave revealed before taking his pills.

"It will. Just relax," his friend advised. _I really don't want the Child going head to head with House or Vogler. _

"Sorry, Honey," he apologized.

"It's okay. At least you were graceful about it," she replied pleasantly. "We ordered white wine if that's all right?"

"We'll be there in a minute," he told her. He took another breath, feeling the herbs taking effect. "That's better." He led them back to the table where the others were waiting. "Sorry, everyone. You especially, Dr. House."

House nodded, studying the medievalist intently. The sudden spasm and facial contortion gave him a theory but he didn't want to say anything at the moment. _He's schizo and I set him off._

"He left his pills in his bag. Frank reminded me to bring some with us though. All's well that ends well," Gary told them before opening a menu.

"Did I miss anything?" Vogler wondered as he joined them. "These are our guests? Welcome, I'm Edward Vogler, the director."

_Erector, you mean, _House mused to himself. Eyeing Dave again, he braced himself. _This ought to be good._

"David Dubois and this is my wife, Dr. Angela Dubois," Dave introduced, shaking the other's hand.

"Good to meet you," she agreed.

"And you, Angela. David, I think I knew your father. Stuart Dubois, right?" Vogler concurred.

"That's right." Dave stiffened, already feeling the reaction starting again in his head. "Sorry but we weren't that close though." He picked up a menu and started looking it over.

"That's putting it mildly from what Lionel Luthor told me," the director added. "You made a fool out of him."

Dave glared at him, feeling the pinpricks running up and down his scalp and spine. "He wasn't the ideal father. Neither is Lionel for that matter."

Angie stared incredulously at him and then at her husband, knowing that if this kept up, they would have a major incident on their hands.

"Mr. Vogler, with all due respect, you weren't there," Frank cut in firmly. "Leave it alone."

That comment and the assertive tone from their friend grabbed the attention of the local staff.

House made more mental notes. _Oh yeah! Daddy did this to him! _

"Perhaps we could order?" Dave wondered, gasping from the effort of holding the Dark One back. "That is if our _host is through?_"

Vogler conceded the point. "I am…for now."

"The calamari is really good," Gary noted, knowing how much his friend liked the dish and trying to change the subject.

"I was aiming for the lamb too," Dave added, calming down.

"It's good here," Cuddy concurred while looking nervously at Angie.

"I was thinking of the pork tenderloin myself," Angie insisted. "Dave, are you okay?"

Dave shrugged, taking a glass of wine and another glare across the table. "Fine. Let's order."

Needless to say, that was some meal…..

Chapter 5 Next Morning

Hotel

Angie stirred from her sleep, feeling Dave's pain charging the air. _Great. What did that jerk do? _"Dave?"

"Ah wanna talk w' ya," the Child rasped from the darkness.

She frowned. _And this trip started so well. _Throwing her robe on, she turned the light to find him already dressed and sulking in the corner. _At least he wants to talk and not just destroy things. _"What is it?"

"It's about that twit, Vogie. He's Whitey's pal," he growled.

"Whitey? Eckhart?" She grimaced, realizing the potential disaster that this trip could have especially since Vogler was friends with Lionel, Eckhart and her father-in-law. "You saw him at Genomex?"

"Yeah. He was there w' Kanie an' others." He glared at her. "His stuff in us. Ask Kanie."

_His stuff? A drug from his company? _She hugged him. "Are you sure?"

"Ooh yeah. It's 'im, awright!" He glowered. "Dammit. Ah wanna be good!"

"You're talking instead of breaking things. That's good and I appreciate it," she assured him. "Thanks. Look, we can check on this stuff with Adam and the others." As she said that, the phone rang. "Now what?" She answered it. "Hello?"

"Angie, this is Adam Kane. Emma's picking up on Dave. What's going on?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know. We were fine until we got to dinner last night. Our host though decided to pick a fight with him. He knows Dave from his past and you too from what the Child says," she explained.

"Both of us? Then he has to be connected to Genomex," the geneticist realized. "Who is this?"

"His name's Edward Vogler."

Adam rubbed the sides of his nose in consternation. "The Child's right. He was there. The drug I used was from his stock. The others are out on another mission but Emma and I were planning on being there anyhow for your lecture. Can he get us there?"

"We'll have to wait for him to change back but I think so," Angie supposed.

"Tell him he did the right thing by telling us this," he insisted. "We'll be waiting."

The oncologist hung up while shaking her head. _Who would have known this? _She bit her lip. _I really should back out. It isn't worth what this'll do to Dave._

"Ya ain't doin' that!" the Child snapped. "Nah. Do wha' yer gonna. Big Bro wants ya to do it."

"Can I speak to him? Adam and Emma want to come too. We need Dave here to do that," she told him.

"Ah can bring 'em. Be back!" He vanished in a flash of dark light only to return a couple of minutes later with their friends. "Told ya."

Rather than egg the conversation on further, she turned to their friends. "Sorry to drag you out of bed in the middle of the night."

"It's okay," Emma assured. "I wasn't going to sleep anyhow."

"If it's all right, I want to accompany you to the hospital this morning," Adam suggested. "I need to be sure it's him."

"Adam, he admitted it," Angie insisted. "I'd like you to talk to Dr. Cuddy though. She's the Dean of Medicine."

"Sure," he agreed. Hearing nothing from the bathroom, he called, "Emma?"

The psionic helped the medievalist into the bedroom. "He just changed."

"Man, I made a real mess," Dave groused while rubbing his head.

"It's okay. At least you didn't go off in the restaurant." Angie kissed him. "Don't apologize for that. Under the circumstances, you did the best you could. Actually, Vogler's the one who owes us all an apology." Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 6:30. "We'd best get ready. Can we get you both breakfast?"

"That would be great. Thanks," Emma agreed.

"Come on, Dave. Let's get showered. Together, we can save time," Angie noted, helping him into the shower.

"Who is this guy, Adam?"

He bowed his head. "One of Eckhart's partners from the earliest days. He fled the country when we dismantled the operation four years ago. He's back apparently. With Genomex out of commission, he needed a place to bankroll his research.

"And what better place than this?" she proposed.

"Let's see what happens. If needed, we can call the others in. Go with Dave and keep an eye on him. There's something else going on here to set the Child off like that," he instructed. "Thanks, Emma." _What else could be doing this?_

History Department—an hour later

Emma and Dave followed the map to the Dickinson Hall. As they walked through the cool early morning, they talked about the previous night, trying to piece together as much as they could about the Child's discontent.

As they reached the building in question, Gary waved to them. "Dave, are you feeling better this morning?"

"I'm hanging in there. You remember Emma diLauro, right?" he noted.

"We met just after your family passed away. Ms. diLauro, once again, it's a pleasure."

"Same here. Please call me Emma. I remember your class at Cornell. When did you come here?" she inquired.

"About a year ago actually," he mentioned. "After my divorce, I wanted to make a clean break. This was as good a place as any or so it seemed before last night." He shook his head. "Dave, I didn't realize that Vogler would treat you like that."

"I know that, Gary. Look, we need to do our business. Any classes today?" Dave inquired.

"My medieval civ class later. Are you up to it?"

"I was born to teach that class and you know it," Dave assured him. "Let's get to the tour."

As Gary led them into the building, Emma suddenly felt a stream of pain. She looked to the east, tracking its source. _Of course there's pain there! It's a hospital! But what is it? _She filed the thought and followed them inside.

Chapter 6 Hospital

Wilson walked briskly in from the parking garage, trying to figure out what had happened during the previous night. Everyone seemed in a good mood. They were getting along. House kept his mouth shut for the most part. And yet, everything still went to Hell. _What is Vogler's deal with Dubois anyhow? Frank and I need to talk. _

As he headed for the elevator, he saw two younger doctors heading toward him. One was a well-built African-American male with dark eyes. The other was a shorter yet fit brunette woman in her mid-twenties with a ponytail running down her back. "Morning."

Seeing the grim look on his face, she assumed, "It bombed, didn't it?"

"Yeah it did," Wilson groused while holding the elevator open.

"House strikes again," the male doctor proclaimed.

"Actually, House behaved himself, keeping himself out of it if," the oncologist clarified before stepping off and leaving the others.

The two doctors stared at each other. "House behaved himself?" After the car reached the right floor, they ran to House's office to find him studying a text.

"You both didn't have to run, you know," House deadpanned. "Then again, I assume you've already heard about last night. That's why you ran here?"

They looked incredulously at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Foreman, Cameron, get in here and shut the damn door. I hate when people stare at me." He stood, leaning on his cane as he limped across the room to the whiteboard by the table.

Cameron studied it, reading. "Facial contortion. Spasms. Mood swings? Reaction to father's name? Hates Vogler for ?"

"What did you do?" Foreman demanded.

"Moi?" House smirked at him. "I sat perfectly still like a good little church mouse. I guess my presence can unsettle anyone. No, Kiddies, this one we can blame Darth Vogler for." An insane glee lit in his eyes. "It seems that he hates one of our guests. Bad, bad boss."

"Hates? House, the only person he hates is you," Cameron supposed.

"Up until last night, yeah. Oh no, his new bestest bud, David Dubois, and he go back a long way apparently." He picked up the folder left by Vogler the night before. "Vogler wants me to promote Tripolitine. Apparently, it's from some defunct research place."

"So?"

The older doctor shook his head impatiently. "You never look beneath the surface. I, on the other hand, used the magic box and followed my nose." He set a file before them. "I'm about to go to Cuddy with this."

"How's she doing?" she asked.

House shrugged. "That crap last night probably has her knickers in a twist. And here, I thought I was the only one who could get her and Vogler that ticked."

"You do well enough on your own," Foreman advised.

"It's a gift." House shook his head. "He reacted to me first and then Vogler. Too bad he managed to restrain himself. Watching the floor show would have been worth selling tickets to."

Cameron reread the board and then snapped at him, "How can you be so cruel? He has MPD and was abused by his father! It's no joke!"

"Obviously. Quit crying about it, Cameron. There's something else going on too with Dubois. We need to find out what it is." He shut down the computer and took the file. "Stay here and don't open the door especially not to the Big Bad Boss. I have to save all of our asses." With that, he limped out of the room heading for the elevator.

Foreman and Cameron shook their heads, wondering what he was after now…..

Cuddy's suite

As with Wilson, Cuddy couldn't sleep after the dinner fiasco the night before. She couldn't believe how Vogler had gone after Dave, pushing the latter to the brink of a breakdown. _Thankfully, David's self-control was up to the task. _She had made a note on her PDA to bring the episode up with the review board at the next meeting. She ran her hands through her hair and paced behind her desk.

She heard a knock at the door. "Yes? Come in."

"Lisa? Is it okay?" Angie wondered.

"Angie, please come in!" She opened the door to find the visiting oncologist standing there along with a man dressed in black. "Who's this?"

As they entered the suite, Angie introduced, "Lisa Cuddy, this is Dr. Adam Kane, he's a biogeneticist. Adam, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine."

"I read about your work. Weren't you dealing with genetic mutations at some point?" Cuddy inquired as they shook hands.

"I'm getting back into it," he agreed. "But Angie called me in after what happened last night."

"He's the closest thing that Dave has to a consulting physician, Lisa," Angie explained. "We pulled some strings to get him on the first flight from Phoenix to New York last night."

Cuddy looked at her watch in amazement. "Wow. Look, Dr. Kane, on behalf of my staff, I'm sorry about what happened."

He reassured her, "Angie's already told me that. I'll speak with Frank Landers about this later. I am concerned about your boss though."

"He seemed to know him from somewhere way back when," the administrator guessed.

"Perhaps. Do you know when he'll be in? We need to talk about some confidential matters," he queried.

"He usually gets in about 9. You might check with his secretary," Cuddy suggested. Then she sighed, "Oh great!"

"What?" Angie and Adam turned to see House limp into the room file folder in hand.

"I see the gang's all here," House noted while making his way into their midst. "You're going to love this, Cuddy." He waved the folder in the air and slapped it down in front of them. "Vogler's latest project."

"House, can't we talk about this later?" His boss opened the folder and began to read. "He wants you to give a lecture on Tripolitine. It's a new drug, so?"

"Tripolitine?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," the diagnostician noted. "Vogler's claiming it as his. Get this though, it's really from this no-name facility somewhere around here. Patent's really held jointly by LuthorCorp and some guy named Adam Kane." Seeing the amused looks on the others' faces, he asked, "What?"

"That's him," Cuddy informed him. "Gregory House, Adam Kane."

"Gregory, it's a pleasure," Adam expressed as they shook hands. "Thank you for letting us know about this."

"So you do know Vogler," House gathered.

"Unfortunately. He's…well…"

At that moment, the administrator in question marched through the door. "A gathering and I wasn't invited? Dr. Cuddy, what's going on?"

"I'd like to ask you that same question, Edward," Adam retorted firmly.

"Adam Kane. It's been a long time. Decided to come out of hiding, have you?" Vogler scoffed.

"I never hid," the geneticist replied with a touch of cynicism. "But I guess it depends on one's point of view, doesn't it?" Then he took the folder out. "You plan to market this?"

"House!" The administrator growled.

"Sorry, Boss, I've got these obnoxious butterfingers," House retorted sarcastically, somehow keeping a straight face as he said it.

"You're still presenting for me this afternoon! Be ready or pack your bags," Vogler insisted.

"No he's not," Adam disagreed, taking out his cell phone.

"Try and stop me, Kane!" he chortled. "By the way, _Dr. Cuddy_, the review board's meeting tomorrow at 10 AM sharp." With that, he left the room with a confident gait.

Cuddy stood firm. "I'll be there." She inserted the appointment in her calendar. "Angie, Wilson and I are both on the board. We'll report what happened last night."

"Meantime, I need to let someone know about this," Adam noted while taking out his cell phone and dialing. Getting a voice mail prompt, he said, "Lex, this is Adam Kane. I'm in New Jersey with Dave and Angie. As soon as you get this, call me immediately. It concerns one of our patents and Edward Vogler. Thank you."

"You really have a direct line to Lex Luthor?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"We do," Angie indicated. "He and Dave are really close."

As soon as she said that, Adam's phone rang.

"Damn," House remarked.

"Adam Kane."

"Adam, it's Lex Luthor. What's up?" Lex asked. "What are you doing there?"

"There was a situation here last night and Angie called me in. I'm putting her on." He handed the phone to Angie.

"Lex, it's Angie. Everything's fine for now. Dave's hanging in there although we had a rough time at dinner last night," she told him.

"Vogler was harassing him? It figures after that mess! Did it force him to change?" the industrialist pushed.

"Last night. He was really quiet though."

"Almost like he was seething. Angie, the Child hates Vogler almost as much as Eckhart. Damn it! What's Adam saying about our patent?" Lex asked.

"It's about Tripolitine. Vogler wants a colleague of ours to promote it, claiming it as his product," she explained.

"Does he now?" Lex supposed darkly. "Angie, is there a Dean or someone I can talk to there?"

"Sure. She's here." Angie handed Cuddy the cell phone.

"Mr. Luthor? My name's Lisa Cuddy. I'm the Dean of Medicine here at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Sorry to wake you over this," Cuddy introduced.

"When it comes to my friends and investments, it's no trouble, Dr. Cuddy. I appreciate you letting them call me. When is this presentation that Angie spoke about?" Lex requested.

"It's at 4 PM this afternoon in the auditorium downstairs. You aren't thinking of flying…?" the administrator replied.

"Leave two extra sets of credentials at the desk for my wife, Chloe Sullivan-Luthor, and myself. Trust me; neither Chloe nor I would miss this for anything. Meet you there. Thank you again, Doctor, and tell the others that. See you later." With that, he hung up.

"He's really coming," Cuddy gasped in disbelief, imagining the media frenzy that was going to create.

"Relax!" House assured her. "Vogler's a big boy. Really big. Let him deal with it. By the way, can I ask you two a question about David? What's his deal anyway?"

"That's need to know," Angie informed him curtly.

"House, cut it out," his boss directed. She pointed at the visitors. "Don't answer that. After what happened last night, the last thing I want to do is harass David or you, Angie. I know this is a lot to ask but you still want that tour?"

"And to do that lecture if we can before Dr. House's command performance?" Angie requested.

"I'm not going to disappoint everyone. You might want to see if Dave's free."

"I'll do that right after the tour. Follow me, everyone," Cuddy agreed while giving her colleague a 'don't get a swelled head' look and then leading them out.

House almost pranced out of the room while imitating a conductor's motions with his fingers. As he did so, he felt a smug glee coming over him.

Vogler was about to be brought down to size…and he was going to be right in the middle of it. Yes, he was going to enjoy this…..

Chapter 7

1:45 PM—Dickinson Hall

Even as the preparations for the afternoon lectures pressed forward, a dark sedan pulled up in front of Dickinson Hall. Its driver, a tall Latino male, announced, "This is it, Mr. Luthor and Ms. Chloe."

"_Gracias_, Enrique," Chloe responded, managing a smile despite their shared moodiness. Despite only returning to Tucson late the previous evening, she and Lex rushed to get up there in support of their friends. She glanced at her husband who conversed in clipped tones on his cell.

"Thanks, Steve. Yeah, I'll be sure to tell them. See you tonight," Lex concluded before hanging up. "Vogler's attracting quite a party."

"Was that Steve Petersen?" she wondered.

"You bet. It turns out that there's an outstanding warrant out on Vogler. No wonder he had fled before. Anyhow, he and Garth will be here tonight and in position tomorrow." He chuckled darkly. "This time, it's going to cost him."

She suppressed a shudder. Bad enough someone had stolen industrial patents. But that same person had attacked his friends repeatedly, torturing Professor Dubois to the point of nearly releasing the Child in public. _That_, she knew,Lex would not tolerate.

"Let's go in and make sure he's okay." He got out and held the door for her.

"Right behind you," she agreed as they headed for the auditorium.

Auditorium

Meantime, Dave straightened his notes and took a sip of Diet Pepsi. With Emma's help, he managed to feel somewhat better and able to face the students. Then again, even if he really wasn't, there would be no way he'd cheat any student.

While he would have liked her to be there, Angie was lecturing at the hospital at the same time.

_Vogler set this up to, I'll bet. Great. _He looked into the audience and surveyed the students' faces. "Hope they like it."

"Knowing you, they'll love it," Emma assured him. Then she felt the pain source again.

"Noticed it, didn't you?" he inquired knowingly. "All the way in the back. Ballcap and sunglasses."

She followed the 'trail' to the man trying to remain inconspicuous in the back row. She smirked. "Wearing a suit, sunglasses and the cap aren't exactly ways to do that."

"Tell me about it," he concurred. Seeing Lex and Chloe hustle in, he scratched his head. "What are they doing here? I thought they were in California." He walked toward them. "What's going on, Lex?"

"Adam called us this morning. Are you okay?" Lex queried.

"I'll survive. Right now, it's about the Crusades and the medieval trade balance. Then Gary and I are heading to support the man sitting in the back," Dave pointed out, motioning to House and fingering the doctor forward.

House grimaced. He'd never been caught before while stalking potential puzzles. Coming down to the front, he told them curtly, "I liked the view better up there."

"I like it when people sit in front, Doc," the speaker noted. "By the way, did something happen over at Dr. Cuddy's office this morning?"

"Yeah. Your wife called in the reinforcements to deal with Vogler." He eyed Lex and Chloe. "He's it. The big billionaire himself."

Lex eyed Dave with disbelief. "Who's this?"

"Lex Luthor, Dr. Greg House. House, Lex Luthor and his wife, Chloe Sullivan-Luthor," the medievalist introduced before grimacing again and staggering from the pain. "Crap."

"Dave, sit down," the billionaire instructed. "What is it?"

"It's him," Emma declared, motioning to House. "His pain."

"What?" House sniggered. "Oh for the love of…." He took out his vial and downed a handful of vicodin before adding sarcastically, "That make it all better?" He leaned heavily on his cane and groused at them.

"He's really sensitive, Dr. House," Chloe explained.

"Whatever you did, thanks," Dave sighed, rubbing his forehead. He fished through his own bag and grabbed a couple of herbal pills before swallowing them and chasing them with his drink.

House shook his head. "You really feel that?" He motioned to his right leg. "Man, you need help like a good therapist…."

Dave jumped up with fire blazing in his eyes. "Why you STUPID….!"

"Great," Lex hissed. "Outside, Dave, now." Not giving the other a chance to respond, he pushed his friend out the stage door.

"Aw he gonna cry?" House hissed.

"What did you do, House?" Gary complained. "Where's Dave?"

"Lex pushed him out the door. He's about to have one of his fits thanks to him," Chloe indicated.

"Some day, you're going to learn when to shut up!" With that, the other history professor rushed towards the door.

"What's with him?" the doctor asked.

Emma frowned at him. "He's been teetering on the brink all day. Now he's about to have a fit. Chloe, stay here with them!"

She bolted out the door and around the corner to find Lex kneeling beside Dave who was shaking violently. Between them, Gary kept watch to make sure they were clear. "Has he?"

"He's holding the Child back so far but he can't stop the change forever. We need to get him somewhere where he can cut loose," Lex indicated.

"E…Emma, give me a boost. T…then I can 'port outta 'ere," Dave stammered.

"It won't solve anything," she disagreed. "I want to talk to the Child. He'll listen to me. Let him out."

"F…fine." He bowed his head, allowing the change to take place.

"Git tha' twit out 'ere!" the Child growled; his mouth frothing angrily. "He wanna see? LET 'IM!" Turning to see House peering at him, he snapped, "Ya wanna see pain? TAKE A GOOD LOOK!"

The doctor frowned, sizing up the full blown consequences of his quest earlier. _When you fuck up, Vogler, you fuck up. _"Join the club, Dubois! My leg hurts and I deal with it!"

"AH AIN'T BIG BRO!" the Child bellowed at him. "Ah oughtta…!" He willed up a dark fire ball in his right hand.

"Damn! Now fire? What the Hell are you?" House asked, both astounded and confounded by the sheer lack of scientific explanation in what he was witnessing and irritated by his leg.

"Stop!" Emma instructed the Dark One. "It isn't his fault either!" Then she added to House. "Your pain is driving him crazy. That's what! Quit baiting him!"

"Emma, can you?" Lex motioned to House whose leg really started throbbing in response to the situation.

She nodded and focused, manipulating the doctor's emotions and temporarily suppressing his pain. "Gary, get him back inside. We'll be in shortly."

"Sorry, Emmie," the Child apologized. "Hurts so bad."

"I know. I appreciate that," she expressed. "But he's hurting too."

"We need Dave back. Can you let him talk to the group? Then I want you with me when we face Vogler. That sound fair?" Lex proposed.

"Ah…guess. Sick a' white coats an' their shit!" the Dark One growled. "See ya." He fumed but allowed the change back.

"I shouldn't have come," Dave lamented while dealing with his headache.

"You can't say that," Lex insisted. "You and he are about to help us do something really big. Now, I need you to go through the lecture. Think you can make it?"

"I have to," Dave noted. "Come on; let's get this over with." With that, he walked back into the room.

"Emma, after that, you should really hire yourself out as a motivational speaker," he declared.

"Thanks but it's just about caring and trust," she declined. "Let's hope we don't run into any other trouble with Vogler."

_Or that the Child doesn't kill him first. _Shivering from the thought, he followed the others back into the room.

Chapter 8 Hospital—An hour later

Angie smiled as she finished talking, modestly blushing as the audience applauded her lecture and answers to her questions. The session on "Innovative Insights" had drawn some of the best minds across the New York area to that room including some of her former professors and classmates.

However, she steeled herself, hiding the pain she felt over the telepathic link with her husband. _He survived the lecture at least. _She made her way toward the front where Cuddy, Wilson and Frank waited for her. "I hope that did the trick."

"Angie, that was great!" the director complimented. "I really appreciate you doing that."

"If it's okay, I'd like to talk to you and Frank about these things?" Wilson asked.

"Collaboration is a good thing," Frank agreed. "Say, maybe we can do dinner?"

"If we're still alive after House gives his piece, Vogler's got him on next," Wilson noted sourly. Seeing the administrator lumbering toward them, he ducked out.

"Excellent lecture, Dr. Dubois. I appreciate the time it took to prepare it. I might have some openings here soon," Vogler complimented, eyeing Cuddy as he said it. "Perhaps you might be interested?"

"That's kind of you to say, sir, but my family's very happy where we are. You have a very capable Dean here. I'm sure she can find an excellent oncologist locally for you," Angie declined.

"I suppose. Speaking of your family, I hear your husband caused a ruckus over at Dickinson Hall. Terrible thing to deal with, isn't it?" Vogler insinuated.

"What?" Frank demanded.

Angie glared at the bigger man. "Dave may have his issues but he's a wonderful husband, professor and father. Do not insult him especially after what you did before to him."

"Speaking of before, where's Kane? Back to hiding again?" Vogler asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"He's probably checking on your mess, Mr. Vogler. Adam's like that, putting out quacks' fires and all that," Angie hissed.

"Mr. Vogler, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Cuddy cut in, trying to prevent the brewing argument from coming to a boil.

"I believe so. We will speak of this again, Dr. Dubois," he promised.

"Count on it!" Angie concurred angrily. After he left, she turned to Cuddy. "How do you put up with that man? OOH!"

"What's going on? Angie and Frank, both of you and Vogler are acting as if you know each other and involved in something I don't know about!" Cuddy exclaimed. "I need to know what that is!"

Before it could go any further, Lex, Chloe, and Dave hurried into the room.

"How are you?" Angie asked while embracing her husband.

"House and I tripped each other's switches. He caused me to change but Emma and Lex kept it under control," Dave explained.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Lex queried while stepping forward. "I'm Lex Luthor and this is my wife, Chloe."

"I wish I could say it was good to meet you but under the circumstances…." The administrator rolled her eyes. "What did House do?"

"My charm, Cuddy!" the other doctor growled while limping into the room. "Guy's fucking nuts!"

"You, clamp it!" Lex growled, getting right in House's face.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me? Or have him cook me alive?" House snickered, motioning to Dave.

"Cook…? What? House, what did you do?" Cuddy ground her teeth. "Can someone give me answers? And don't give me that need to know crap! What the Hell's going on?"

"Emma, can you get Adam back here?" Dave requested.

"Sure. Dave, you can't…!" the psionic protested. "Adam, if you're in the building, we need you in the auditorium ASAP!"

"Dean Cuddy, can you make sure we have complete privacy in your office?" Lex insisted. "How long before the next talk?"

"Two hours. But we can't!" Frank argued.

Adam came running in. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Dr. Kane, that's my question of all of you," Cuddy queried firmly. "What is this about? According to Vogler, we just had an incident over at Dickinson Hall."

"Better fess up," House told them. "When she crinkles the forehead like that, she means it."

She glared at her staff member. "I think they get it, _Doctor House. _Thank you!"

"Vogler's going to expose you anyway, Adam," Lex pointed out. "If we let Dr. Cuddy in, maybe she can help us contain it."

The geneticist rubbed the sides of his nose, weighing the pros and cons. "Fine. But I'm talking. Your office, Lisa. Let's go." He marched out of the room with steam clearly coming out of his ears.

Fifteen minutes later—Cuddy's suite

After House and Cuddy agreed to complete secrecy, they got their answers. Adam told them selective details about Genomex and Vogler's role in providing experimental drugs to the prisoners there. Then Lex and Dave mentioned the rest of the tale.

"No way I'm doing Daddy's bidding now. No way!" House insisted. "I don't care what you do, Cuddy."

"I most certainly wouldn't ask you to implicate yourself. Not that you haven't dragged us into enough things already," Cuddy told them. "And the Tripolitine? Was it tested way back when too?"

"Some guy codenamed 'Patient 310'. Didn't give a name but he was…schizo and violent…" The diagnostician looked up at the medievalist in realization. "That's you, isn't it?"

"It was," Dave revealed. "It's also partially responsible for my situation."

"Situation? Professor Dubois, there are treatments! We…." Cuddy contradicted.

"Not for this," Frank countered. "Trust me; there is no cure for him."

"You make it sound like he's possessed or cursed," Cuddy scoffed.

"Lisa, it's not funny," Angie told her. "The latter actually."

House opened the printed articles again and read the last few pages. "The place burned down and…they say a ghost and demon hit the facility."

"Does the name, Anne Lichtenfeld mean anything to you?" Dave supposed.

"Ooh right….A really old witch did it. Get real…." House cracked sarcastically.

Dave shook and changed.

"Ah'm gittin' real sick a' yer TRAP!" the Child snapped, firing a burst through the open window. "SHADDAP!" He held his hand up to the two resident doctors. "Big Bro wants ya to see this! Don' screw w' me o' give me that shit!"

"David, control yourself!" Cuddy exhorted.

Angie jumped in. "It's okay. She doesn't know. Nobody here wants to hurt us. Calm down. Lisa, he's telling the truth."

"That ghost killed my mother as well, Dean Cuddy." Lex showed the mark on his hand. "We dealt with her. However, that's not important right now. Stopping Vogler is."

"What do you want me to do? The press is already assembling downstairs!" Cuddy protested.

"Cancel the meeting," Lex advised. "It's after 5. Vogler can't do anything tonight. By the time he can, the FBI will be here."

"FBI? You know what that'll cause?" Cuddy argued.

"Two agents are on their way," Chloe jumped in. "They know what's going on."

"At least cancel the meeting," Adam reiterated. "If we do it then Dave will have to speak up."

"He did say the Board was meeting at 10 AM, Cuddy," House chimed in with a predatory look in his eyes. "You could bring up good stuff then. Give Big Daddy a really pain in the ass."

His boss frowned at him. "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" She sighed. "Ethically, I have no choice." She picked up the phone and dialed down to the auditorium. "This is Dr. Cuddy. Please advise the media we'll have a statement about the presentation in a few minutes." Straightening her blazer, she took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." With a last anxious glance at the Child, she marched back out.

Auditorium

Vogler got off the elevator and looked at his watch eagerly. Everything seemed in order. The session promoting his company's drug would go forward, steering public opinion before clinical trials could debunk it or other action could be taken. _The contract will be signed on Monday! _Best of all, whether House did the talk or not, he would use this session as fodder for terminating his annoying subordinate.

Looking around the hallway, he didn't see the media lurking around there. "What?" He hurried to the room to see them already in place. "It's not time yet!" He rushed into the room.

"It most certainly is, _Ed_," Lex disagreed while facing him. "Take a seat. The show's about to begin."

"Kane called you, didn't he, Luthor?"

"Yeah he did. Meantime your show just hit a snag." With that, he rejoined his colleagues down front.

The administrator marched down there. "You don't come in here and take over my facility!"

The Child snarled, "Shaddap an' siddown, Dum'ass!" He stood and glared at the man mountain. "Jus' gimme an excuse."

"Threatening me? I'll see you in court!"

"Not if you don't want the world to know what you did," Adam countered. "Besides, we can talk about _other details related to that as well_. Trust me, take his advice."

Seeing House and Cuddy talking on the stage, Vogler turned his back on the others and stormed up there. "Get this started! Now!"

"We're early. Chill," House countered flippantly while holding up his watch for the other to see.

"House." She looked knowingly at him. "It's okay. Look, Mr. Vogler, we need two more minutes then we can give the statement."

"Statement? House is reading a presentation!" their boss exclaimed.

"Take a seat, _sir_," she told him, emphasizing the last part.

He shot them a dirty look, planning on taking them all down if anything went wrong.

She took a deep breath and started, "Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine for Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. My colleague, Dr. Gregory House, was supposed to have presented on Tripolitine in this session. Due to some recently discovered information, we have decided to postpone that session indefinitely. Dr. House will give you more." As he walked past her, she said low, "Behave yourself. Make me proud."

He squeezed her hand gently and smirked. Even if he had to behave, this was going to be _so _fun. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I came here today prepared to speak on behalf of my boss, Edward Vogler, and his company's beneficial new product. However, it's interesting what a difference a day can make. Today, gang, I discovered three things in the professional literature." He held up the folder for a minute to let the group see before continuing, "It's not beneficial, it's not new and…" He stared back at Vogler with a cat-like grin. "It's not even his."

In the front row, Wilson winced, imagining the uproar at the next morning's meeting. _Damn. He had to say it._

"How dare you!" Vogler growled, jumping out of his seat on stage. "I'll sue!"

"Them first, _Ed_," House disagreed. "Stealing patents and calling them your own? That's naughty even for you."

The big boss shook his head. "You're finished, House."

"Why don't we talk with the real patent holders first?" the diagnostician shot back. "Hey! Are Adam Kane and Lex Luthor here? Come and save me from the bad man, will ya?"

"Gladly." Lex agreed while ascending the stairs with Adam toward the podium. "Thank you, Dr. House. Now Dr. Kane and I will be more than happy to answer questions concerning this."

Vogler got up and stormed out of the auditorium, not intending to be a part of the witch hunt. He certainly had plans to make for the next morning.

Meantime the impromptu press conference continued on for two more hours as Adam, Lex, and Cuddy gave their views. In addition, the Child gave an abridged account of his kidnapping, forced injection and the suffering from exposure to the drug in question from twenty-five years earlier.

Then Angie led him out of the room, not wanting to push him any further than need be.

Needless to say, the media had more than its fair share of info. More indeed…..

Chapter 9

That night—House's apartment

Despite the others' offer to buy dinner, House beat a hasty retreat away from the hospital, heading back for his private sanctum. Too many things had happened and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him anxious, nervous or whatever. So he did what he always did when he needed to think: converse with Beethoven, Mozart, etc. He floated on the music, letting it soothe his jangled nerves in concert with the scotch on the coaster.

_What did that chick do to me anyhow? And how did Dubois create that fire stuff? Maybe he really is cursed…Nah, that's bullshit! _He picked up the pace of his playing just a bit, not wanting to consider why his leg hadn't hurt him since Dubois' lecture. Still, he knew they all had bigger problems once Vogler called the Board together. _Another job: another firing. _

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!"

"House, it's Wilson. Open up."

The diagnostician limped over to the door and opened it for his friend. "What's on your mind? Does Mr. Dark and Evil have you scared too?"

"Depends on which one." Wilson looked around the hall behind him before coming in and shutting the door. "House, what did you all do today? Are you crazy?"

"No. Just screwing Vogler right where it hurts most," House declared.

"And he's going to do the same to you, me and Cuddy. Well maybe _just you _if we go along with him at the Board tomorrow," his friend replied.

"Selling me out, are you? You're a lot of things, Wilson, but a rat isn't one of them." House limped over to the kitchen and brought back another glass. "Drink? It'll take the edge off."

"Of course not. But it isn't going to stop Vogler. By the way, what was the deal with Dubois at the press conference? That didn't sound like him."

House nodded sagely. "That's because it _wasn't _him. He's actually got two personalities in his noggin."

Wilson stared incredulously. "And Cuddy let him? Is she nuts?"

"Well…maybe. This was a smart move though. It was either that or he would have gone after Vogler himself. You didn't get the full report. I did." He chugged the rest of his drink. "There were unauthorized trials in 1982. Vogler produced the drugs. Kane injected Dubois. The patents to those drugs belong to Kane and Lex Luthor."

"Last night, he was struggling to contain the other personality," Wilson realized.

"Give the oncologist a prize! Took you long enough." House went all serious again. "He almost lost it at Dickinson this afternoon. I tripped him off or rather my leg did. Then again, he does hate the Boss enough too."

"That's all well and good! We still have the meeting tomorrow to deal with! House, Vogler's going to have you fired!"

"He needs a unanimous vote. I know you and Cuddy will do the right thing. Won't you?" House pointed out.

Wilson filled his glass all of the way to the top and chugged that down.

"Wow. Uh, you know, if you're gonna drive back, you shouldn't do that," House noted.

"Whatever." Another knock came from the door.

"Now look what you started. Yes?" House called.

"House, it's Cuddy. Open it," their boss instructed.

"Great. It's the Wicked Boss-Lady. Wonderful." House groused, opening the door for her. "Welcome to the party, Cuddy."

"Thanks. I could use a stiff one right about now," she agreed, marching into the room. "We missed you tonight, Wilson."

"Thanks but I really didn't want to be in front of the firing squad tomorrow morning for that circus tonight," Wilson disagreed. "House told me you let Dubois up there while he was out of it."

"Yes." She looked at him earnestly. "James, I had no choice. David's other personality has the memories from those trials. He needed to speak and we were closely monitoring him during the press conference."

"We, as in you, Angie, and Kane?"

"Exactly," she indicated. "As for your firing squad, I hate to tell you but we're in front of it now." She rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe the headache forming there. "I just wish that I knew what to do. It's going to cost the hospital a lot of money to get rid of him."

"But if we keep him, Cuddy, we run the risk of being sued. It's dirty money and you know it," House interjected while handing her a glass.

"I know that. Got some bourbon in that cabinet of yours?" she insisted before heading for the cabinet and fishing around for the bottle.

"Gee make yourself at home why don't you?" the resident gibed.

"Look, House, I realize that you're not responsible for tripping David's moods. However, you _did _aggravate things this afternoon. Between that and this board meeting from Hell tomorrow, I need a strong pain killer right now."

"Ooh, Cuddy's trying to make herself an addict. Who would've thought?" House jabbed.

She frowned at him. "I am not."

"That's what they all say," he countered. "Just think what all of those kids who look up to you are going to say."

"Including the one who lives here?" she supposed.

He turned not wanting to give _that _answer away. "I actually look down at _something else_."

She made a rude noise and grabbed the bottle in question. "Now I really need that drink."

Wilson cleared his throat. "Umm, if you're done harassing her, House, we do have a problem here."

"Yeah like where you're going to sleep tonight, Wilson. You keep drinking like that and I'm taking your keys," House pointed out. "Looks like we all have a problem, don't we?" He sat back at the piano and began playing again…..

Sheraton—Downtown Princeton Junction

Dave sat in a chair and shook his head. "What have we done now?"

"We haven't done anything," Angie assured him as she sat down next to him. "The Child knows that and so do we. And if you think about it, all we did was notify the patent holders of what was going on. Vogler has attacked you in public twice. Big deal."

"I just hope Greg and Lisa don't lose their jobs tomorrow. Vogler's as bad as Lie-Boy." He drank from his tea and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Let's not worry about that right now. You've had a very rough day." She began to massage his back.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Company. Can I get a rain check?" he requested.

"Always," she agreed, kissing his cheek. She got up and opened the door to find Garth and Steve waiting. "Hey, guys, come in."

"Sorry to disturb you but we wanted to make sure that you're both okay," Steve explained.

"We're better. You know about today? Everything, I mean," she replied.

Garth nodded. "We saw the news conference. I can't believe the Child actually made it through that without blowing something or someone up."

"It was a means to an end, Garth," Dave explained. "Basic Machiavelli. Tell them what they want to hear and do what you have to in order to get what you have to." He glanced at them. "Are you both ready for tomorrow?"

"We're coordinating with the Newark office. The bust will be made after his 10:00 meeting. Angie, go with Dave tomorrow. We're sealing the floor as soon as the meeting starts," Garth informed them.

"What about Lisa and James?" she inquired nervously.

"This has to be a surprise. Sorry, regulations and you can't tell them." Steve checked his watch. "We've got to go. See you later."

After they left, she slumped onto the bed. "Great. Now I'm beginning to see what you're talking about. I don't like my friends being used as bait."

"If anything happens, we have our cells…and I can let a certain someone out to deal with Vogler," he indicated.

She frowned. "Lisa thought today was a circus, she should be at ground zero for that. Maybe I should also make a call west just in case. Dr. Fishburne should know what's going on."

"Do that. I'm going to try to doze off," he indicated, closing his eyes and giving in to his exhaustion.

_Good thing you can. I wish I could that. _She went over to the desk and began dialing, knowing it was going to be a long night.

Chapter 10

House's Office—about 9:00 AM

House sat in his office, playing with his game boy and considering the impending events coming down the pike that morning. _That meeting's got Cuddy so wound up, she's ready to explode over it._ Hearing the familiar patter of footsteps approaching, he rolled his eyes. "Daddy time again." He glanced up to see Foreman and Cameron entering the office and taking a seat. "Get anything new last night?"

She motioned to the growing pile of folders on his desk. "You could try working on those. We've got two new cases this morning alone."

"And you've got the whole hospital in an uproar," Foreman added, eyeing him intently. "You can't just go along with the system, can you?"

"Not when a certain person is a thief and an all around buttwipe. No, I can't, Foreman. Spank me and throw me in the corner now," House retorted flippantly.

The younger man leaned over the desk. "You don't get it, do you? They're meeting in an hour. Vogler wants your ass!"

The chamber's master stared incredulously at them. "He wants me? Whoa, like I didn't know that! Foreman, some day you're going to learn to grow a backbone. When I don't know but I hope it does one day."

Foreman frowned but knew better than to take his supervisor's bait. "When you're fired, don't come crying to us."

"Don't worry. I won't." He got up from the chair and hobbled over to the coffee maker. "And actually, you might be surprised." Seeing the big boss lumber toward the door, he advised them, "Speaking of surprises, nightmare at 12 o' clock."

Vogler came through the door with a triumphant smile on his face. "Good morning. I hope you both are ready for your transfers."

"Hey, Ed, meeting's not for another 47 minutes yet. Vultures don't usually pick their meals until they're dead," House interrupted. "Want a cup of coffee? It's really yummy stuff."

"I've already had mine. Thank you. As for the meal, don't worry; I'm circling. When you go down, you're going hard," the administrator promised.

"You didn't! Vogler, I told you that stripper wasn't my type! Geez, can't even set up a date for the condemned prisoner. No wonder you can't do your own stuff," House countered defiantly.

Vogler snickered. "That actually was funny, House. I guess you are at your best when you're ass is about to be smashed in."

"Bring it on, Big Guy. Me and my little stick are a lot tougher than your blubber's eye view make us look," House jabbed, waving his cane in the air.

"I'll expect you to be packed by the end of the day, House. As for you two, don't you have clinic duty?" Vogler asked, ignoring the last taunt.

Foreman and Cameron hustled from the office; the latter throwing House a sympathetic look.

"Understand, House. I don't care what Dubois and his friends have planned! Your ass is grass!"

"Very dramatic. I give it two stars. Don't you have a meeting to prepare for? Or should I call HR and file a complaint on you now?" House picked up the phone.

"Now there's something new! You would?" Vogler guffawed loudly; the sound echoing up and down the hallway. "Try it."

"Remember, Ed, it ain't over until the Fat Lady sings. Now if you're done being all draconian, don't you have an asswhipping to get to?"

"Indeed." Vogler grinned ferally. "And I am so going to enjoy this!" He wheeled around and walked out.

"Asshole," House muttered under his breath. He pulled out the printed copy of the study and reread it. "Nope, Ed," he disagreed. "You're about to get harpooned, methinks, right up the ass."

Dickinson Hall

Meanwhile Dave, Angie and Emma walked back into Dickinson Hall and right up to Gary's office.

"Gary?" Dave asked while knocking on the door.

"Dave! I'm glad you're okay after yesterday. I was afraid that you were going to head home after that scene."

"You know me better than that. Oh no, no, no, I'm sticking around," the medievalist disagreed, allowing a smirk to cross his features.

"Oh brother," Angie sighed.

"Crap. You've got that look. What did you do?" their host demanded.

"_Moi_? I didn't do anything. That's why we're here. I'm being a _good boy_," Dave insisted.

"Angie, Emma, what's he up to? Whenever he gets like this, it means someone about to get shafted very painfully," the host insisted.

"Let's say Adam and Lex have a surprise for Mr. Vogler," Emma replied.

_Great. As if the week hadn't been exciting enough already! _"In that case, I'm definitely keeping you three on this side of campus," Gary declared. "Let's get a coffee. I think we need to talk."

Cuddy's Office

Cuddy looked over the meeting agenda one more time, trying to think of how to save House's rear. _Vogler's not going to take no for an answer. _She walked around the office, surveying the diplomas and certificates on the walls. _What will I do if he insists that I vote with everyone else? _She bit her lip while considering the possibilities. _Am I willing to be fired over it? _

She heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Ready?" Wilson asked nervously.

"Getting there." She frowned and shook her head. "I wish I knew what to do."

"You know what we have to do. The question is do we actually do it or not?" he replied frankly. "Frankly, doing the right thing is scaring the shit out of me."

She looked at the ceiling despondently. "I wish I knew how House does it. He can march into a room like that and just deal with it."

He chuckled. "He can do that because he doesn't take any of them seriously. Come on, Cuddy, you really think he's going to bat an eyelash over what happens in that room? He thinks they're all hypocrites. He knows Vogler's got the deck stacked against him."

"You mean we," she corrected.

"No, I mean they. In his own miserable way, House respects both of us. If we go with them, that will hurt him even if he doesn't admit it. Ethics are Hell, aren't they?" he clarified. Looking at the clock, he added, "We should get going."

She grabbed her materials. "Lead the way."

Chapter 11 Board Room—Third Floor

A/N: This is an AU Version of Cuddy's Stand. Brace yourselves.

Just before 10 AM, four of the six board members filtered into the board room and took their seats around the long table. As they did so, the group left a two seat buffer on either side between themselves and Vogler's usual seat.

Two minutes after that, Cuddy and Wilson entered, taking facing seats across the table from each other.

Finally, at three minutes past 10, Vogler entered casually late and looking very pleased with himself. His master plan was already working. Just ten minutes before, he had been in touch with his main factory outside of Chicago to produce the new drug. Within the next hour, he would secure his empire against certain elements lurking within it. "Good morning, everyone. I'm sure we all know why we're here. After the fiasco yesterday in Dickinson Hall, Dr. Gregory House, in my estimation, has finally exceeded his limit of excuses. While certain parties would praise his innovations, I say his ethical violations brand him a menace to medicine and should be terminated immediately. We shall now put this to a vote."

"Aren't we going to discuss this first?" Wilson nervously proposed.

"Surely that is irrelevant given Dr. House's unique track record, Dr. Wilson. Unless of course, you have something to add to the record?" the moderator shot back.

The oncologist felt his nerves crumble.

Cuddy urged him on with a directed stare. _Come on! You know what happened!_

"Actually, sir, with all due respect, I…uh…disagree with your assessment of the Dickinson Hall incident having discussed it with all of the parties involved," Wilson told him. "While House was involved, Professor Dubois was already clearly upset by your remarks from the night before."

"I beg your pardon," Vogler protested.

"Dr. House actually was in the back of the room until Professor Dubois called him up front," Wilson explained. "Dr. Cuddy, would you enlighten the board as to the rest?"

"This is hardly the time!" the moderator argued.

The older man farthest from him disagreed, "Please, Dr. Cuddy, enlighten us."

"Gladly," Cuddy agreed. "You certainly went out of your way to provoke the situation from yesterday. And as for ethical violations, I could call Dr. Adam Kane and Professor Dubois to speak about your own transgressions in that regard."

"I am not on trial today. Dr. House is. All in favor of his dismissal, raise your hands," Vogler insisted.

Around the table, four hands slowly made their way skyward.

Cuddy and Wilson kept their hands down.

"I see that you both are going to make this difficult." He snorted. "Very well, you may both leave the room for the next vote."

"Next vote? Why?" Wilson asked incredulously. "House's vote was the only one on the agenda. What else could there be?"

"A related matter of his accessories. Look at the agenda again, Dr. Wilson, where it says 'related matters for vote'. You both have aided and abetted House's indiscretions. Excuse yourselves," Vogler accused.

"You're damn right I'm going to excuse myself!" Cuddy argued vehemently. "While it's true that House is a nightmare to deal with, he is also an imaginative and creative doctor. You all around the table can't tell me that he hasn't bailed us all out at one time or another."

"The ends, Doctor, don't necessarily justify the means," Vogler countered.

The Dean fumed. "Then what are we doing here, Vogler? You tell me. Ask Professor Dubois or perhaps, the other victims of your illegal test trials!" She pulled out a copy of House's printed report and slammed it on the table. "Here, Vogler."

"You're out of line, Dr. Cuddy," the leader denounced.

"Lisa, come on…" an older woman to her right pleaded. "It's a small thing."

"Is it? Is it really?" Cuddy retorted. "Today it's this. What will it be tomorrow? What happens if you displease him? I know it's a lot of money and it can help people. I spent the whole night dealing with that issue. But in the end, it comes down to principle. To quote Dr. House himself, 'It's dirty money.' Wilson and I can't stop you from doing this but you're giving away your freedom if you do. Think on that. Come on, James. We're going outside to wait."

Wilson sighed and picked up his satchel and notebook. With a last look toward the group, he shook his head and followed her out the door.

After the door closed, Vogler locked eyes with the remaining members. "This changes nothing. You know what I can do for the patients. It's either House and the others or me. Keep in mind if it's me, you lose my money in the bargain. Therefore, I put the dismissal of Drs. Gregory House, James Wilson, and Lisa Cuddy for a vote." He glared at them all again.

For a minute, there was a long pause.

Then one by one, the remaining hands went up, giving Vogler his unanimity.

The administrator smiled triumphantly, knowing he had just won.

However, if he had bothered to check under the table, he would have noticed the small device picking up on everything that was being said.

Ten minutes earlier

Steve, Garth and a tall blonde woman entered the hospital right after 10:00. After flashing their IDs to the front desk, they made their way to the elevator and headed up to the third floor.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked, taking a deep breath.

"It's a little late for that, Petersen," she countered. "We're committed."

"Thanks, Agent Pauls. I'm just as committed to taking the suspect in," Steve countered. They found the room. "I guess we camp out and wait."

"Remember, Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson are not to be touched," Garth reminded Pauls.

"I know." She pointed to her earpiece. "The bug we planted yesterday is going. Our pigeon's in there." She nodded. "Your friends are arguing with the others. Now she's getting into it with Vogler. And get ready…."

The door flew open as Cuddy and Wilson stormed out of the room and slammed behind them.

"Unbelievable! Of all the farces!" the Dean growled.

"We're finished," Wilson lamented. "There's just the vote." Then his eyes went wide. "What the?"

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Cuddy demanded.

"Agent Tina Pauls, FBI. These are Agents Steven Petersen and Garth Singleton. You're Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson, correct?" Pauls introduced.

"That's right," Wilson indicated. "What's going on?"

"Just a minute." Pauls listened in. "You want the bad news?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Terrific. We're gone."

"The good news is that the others officially cleared you two and House of wrong doing," Steve declared. "Stay back." He took out the arrest warrant and opened the door. "Everyone, stay where you are!"

"What is the idea of this! We're in the middle of a board meeting!" Vogler protested.

"FBI, Mr. Vogler. You're under arrest. The rest of you should come with us as well," Pauls indicated while flashing her badge. "We certainly heard enough. Hands on the table."

"I'll take this," Garth noted, collecting the copied report.

"Dr. Cuddy made false allegations. I'll sue!" Vogler threatened.

"You really shouldn't say anything else until you speak with your lawyer. Petersen, cuff him," Pauls instructed.

Steve yanked the bigger man's hands behind his back and secured them with satisfaction. "Let's go, Vogler. The rest of you as well." He led the administrator out past the two fired physicians and toward the elevator.

The other board members along with Garth and Pauls hurried past them.

"We'll need to talk to both of you as well. Follow us," Garth advised them while holding the elevator.

Lobby

Knowing that the boom was coming fast, House locked his office door and rode the elevator to the ground floor. Despite Cuddy's intervention, he knew his ass was grass. _Money talks and bullshit walks. _He winced, feeling the pain shooting up and down his right leg again. He fumbled with his pill vial, shaking a few vicodin into his hand and downing them whole.

Coming out, he noticed a charge in the air. _What the Hell? _He surveyed the area that he had limped through thousands of times. Doctors still rushed everywhere. The clinic still held whiny hypochondriacs. Still, he knew something was out of whack. Seeing Lex and Chloe standing close by, he labored over to them.

"Morning, Dr. House," the billionaire greeted with satisfaction.

"What's going on, _Lex_?" the physician demanded petulantly. "Should I run now?"

The Smirk spoke volumes.

"Just wait," Chloe advised. "It'll be _so_ worth it."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, allowing the entourage from upstairs to head towards them.

House grinned smugly when he saw Vogler coming toward him in handcuffs. He waved sarcastically. "Sayonara, _Ed_! I hear Sing Sing's really great this time of year."

"At least you're gone, House! You and your friends!" Vogler bellowed while Steve pushed him out of the door.

Then he saw the rest of his would-be crucifiers being led toward the front by Garth and Pauls. "Wow. They definitely got the whole bunch of losers."

"Petersen and Singleton don't fool around, House," Lex told him frankly. "Neither do I."

"Hey, umm…where are Cuddy and Wilson? Not that I'm really all that concerned but they're okay, right?" House queried.

"We're fine," Wilson informed him as he and Cuddy walked over. "Granted, we've been fired but we're all right."

"Great. Fired again. I bet everyone's getting ready to run me out of town," the physician surmised sarcastically. "Especially Foreman and Chase."

"House, stop it," Cuddy jumped in. "Let's get this over with. Then we'll see what our options are." She shrugged.

"Someone needs to keep you in line," she insisted, taking his arm in hers and yanking him toward the door.

"Even if she isn't our boss anymore, she's still pushy!" House growled to Wilson.

The oncologist whistled in admiration. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day."

"What? Her ordering him around?" Chloe wondered.

"No. House letting her do the arm in arm thing in public like that." The oncologist smiled. "Maybe being fired isn't such a bad thing after all." With that, he walked out the front door.

Lex chuckled. "You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you, Sullivan?"

"If it's about Greg and Lisa, yeah. Wish we could do something for them," Chloe supposed.

He smirked. "Who says we can't?" Hugging his wife's shoulders with his left arm, he led her from the hospital lobby.

Chapter 12

Despite the exciting beginning, the day eventually settled down. Dave presented to another seminar and felt more than satisfied with the results. Angie's second lecture had people buzzing that she should be hired to replace Wilson. (She quickly set them straight in that regard.) Even Adam got in on the lecturing, providing an impromptu session on genetic ethics for the hospital.

Meantime, the three agents sorted all of the mess out. After being questioned and given a stern lecture about what happened in that room, the board members left, heading quietly back to the hospital. Vogler was fingerprinted and thrown behind bars awaiting the trial that would strip him of his 'dirty money'.

All in all, a pretty decent day for the good guys….

That night—the Cooked Goose

In celebration of nailing Vogler, Lex and Adam bought dinner for everyone that evening at the Goose. Unlike two nights earlier, the group laughed, smiled and managed a few jokes, trying to make up for the fact that House, Cuddy and Wilson had lost their jobs earlier.

House hated to admit it but he was having a good time. Still, he kept the serious look on his face while studying the dynamic going on in the room around him. Hell, he had been liberated from the crap house. He could allow himself to feel good for once. Couldn't he? _Wilson's looking better than he has in a long time. Cuddy gets along with everyone. Maybe they can get her something._

Then she turned toward him, locking glances across the crowd for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds.

_Get a grip! _He wheeled around and limped away. Even after eight years, he wasn't going to repeat the Stacy mistake all over again.

"Sorry, Angie," Cuddy excused herself. She followed him into the Men's room, finding him hiding in one of the stalls. "You don't have to hide from me, you know."

"Oh yeah. You can't get enough of ordering me around, can you?" he retorted, keeping a tight mask over his feelings. "Read the signs, Cuddy. MEN'S ROOM. Unless your pair is slightly lower, I think you want the other one."

Her eyes sparkled and she grinned. "Maybe. As someone said yesterday, maybe I'm becoming an addict. And maybe someone else is afraid of letting people in."

"You're doing psychobabble now? Stick with the intimidating Empress of the Universe motif. It suits you better," he countered, scrunching his eyes at her.

"Greg, I'm not Stacy."

"You got that right. You're a lot bigger than she is," he responded flippantly.

She rolled her eyes. "And you want to find out but are too scared to admit it."

"Spppt!" He coughed, nearly spitting a newly administered vicodin dose back up. "Me? Scared of you? Yeah right. That'll be the day."

"Then look at me, House, and say that," she told him. Squatting beside him, she added, "I know you're in pain. Look, I'm sorry that we couldn't do more for your leg at the time. But we can move on." Seeing him start to get up, she pushed down on his shoulder, keeping him there. "Sorry, that sounded like Cameron. I promise, Greg, you aren't my lab project or a fixer upper or anything like that. I want you for you but let's keep that between us, all right?"

He sighed. _She definitely got to me. _"As long as we can keep our image in public."

"Whatever, House. Just don't expect me to go all mushy on you either." She turned to leave. "Party's waiting."

He spun her around and locked lips with her, feeling the energy coursing between them.

She looked in amazement at him. "What was that about?"

"Science experiment," he retorted in his usual monotone. "I had to find something out about myself."

She folded her arms across her chest. "And?"

He smirked at her, motioning to the door. "There could be something there. You'll just have to be patient, won't you?" He limped back out into the room.

She dabbed her eyes, realizing that he had just admitted his feelings—even if he didn't say the words. Gathering herself, she headed back to the party.

Conclusion Several Days Later

UMC

After a busy day, Angie finished her rounds and the waiting paper work on her desk. While she and Dave had salvaged some enjoyment out of the visit with their friends and the latter's families, the trip had stressed them both out. Needless to say, it was good to be home.

While heading to a patient's room, she glanced at the doors to Dr. Fishburne's suite wondering what was going on in there. Lori hadn't allowed any phone calls for the last two hours. _Is he okay in there? _She filed the thought and tended to the older gentleman in there, making sure that everything was okay with his care.

Then her beeper went off.

"What the?" she asked herself, studying the message.

"Everything all right, Doctor?" he inquired.

"Sure. Mr. Patterson, I need to check with my Dean on something. If you can excuse me?" she replied while heading out and toward the suite.

Lori smiled. "Dr. Dubois, Dr. Fishburne wanted to see you. Go right in."

"Thanks," Angie expressed anxiously while heading into the room. "Lisa? House? Frank? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, yourself. Don't look so happy to see us," House cracked with a smirk.

"Take a seat, Angela. Everything's fine," her boss indicated while closing the door. "Would you like some coffee?" He buzzed the intercom. "Lori, put calls to voice mail and join us, will you?"

"Right away," the receptionist agreed. A minute later, she came in with her laptop in hand ready to type.

"Right." Fishburne walked to the window, looking across Campbell Avenue toward the eastern mountains. "You remember your interview here, Angela?"

"It was a long time ago, Dr. Fishburne, but yes I do. It really was more of a visit than anything else. Dave had a couple of papers to present," Angie remembered.

"You both showed innovation in the middle of everything. That day, we were putting the core of what we have together. We've reached another turning point today like that. The university's looking to bring in several fresh faces and make changes. As I did in the middle of that change, I'm offering good jobs to great people," Fishburne continued. "Meet the department heads for diagnostics and radiology. Dr. Landers has agreed to come on board to work with you in oncology."

"If it's okay with you, Angie," Frank told her.

"But, Frank, you're tenured at St. Luke's. Not that I don't want you out here of course but…."

Frank shrugged. "James needed something close for his wife and kids. With everything that's happened, it made me realize what's really important." He looked at her. "It's not just you and Dave that are out here, everyone's here now. Jolene and I talked with the Petersens, Garth and April just before that garbage happened in Boston. It's up to you though."

"Frank, that's his call not mine," Angie protested.

"Get on with it!" House interrupted, tiring of the overdrawn drama.

"Michael, please. I agree with House," Cuddy concurred.

"Get on with what? Dr. Fishburne, what is this?" Angie demanded, panicking. "Are you firing me?"

House rolled his eyes at the developing insanity in their midst. "You all should write for a soap."

Dr. Fishburne took a deep breath, knowing he would need to adjust to House's irreverence. "It's all right, Angela. First of all, I would just as soon quit before firing you. Now that we've said that, I still have a chair of Oncology to fill. That's you. I want nobody else in that spot. Belinda McDermott and Dr. Landers would be under you. What do you say?"

"Wow," Angie gasped, trying to take in the proposed promotion in stride. "I don't want to screw things up though."

Their boss chuckled. "That's another reason. You're grounded and humble. You have good people around you. Of course, I will work with you. But you're one of the hardest working people I know. Well?"

Angie nodded. "Dave would have a fit if I turned this down." She walked over to the administrator and shook his hand. "I accept, Dr. Fishburne. Thank you."

"One more thing, Angela. From now on, when we're in here, it's Michael. Understand?"

"Absolutely, D…Michael," she agreed. "Thank you. And I'd like Dr. Landers and McDermott under me as you proposed."

"Done. Congratulations, everyone. Did you get that, Lori?" Fishburne indicated.

"I'll record the core of it, sir," the receptionist agreed. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

As Lori left the sanctum, she noticed Dave standing almost stunned in the waiting room. "Dave, what is it? Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "Is Angie here? I need to talk to her about something important."

"Just a minute." She knocked on the door and looked in on the doctors. "Dr. Fishburne, David Dubois is here. He needs to speak with his wife."

"Now? Oh no, they didn't fire him over Vogler's garbage," Angie worried. "Dave, is it something you can share?"

"Provided you and Dr. Fishburne can keep it under wraps," Dave agreed while scanning the area. "Crap. What's going on in there?"

"Join us, David, and find out," Dr. Fishburne invited, ushering him inside. "You know the newest members of my staff already."

"Frank?"

"We figured you wouldn't mind," Frank supposed, hugging his friend.

"You got that right!" Dave concurred. "I was hoping for some advice from Angie but if you all want in, I'll definitely take that."

"If we can, David," the administrator agreed. "Everyone, feel free to chime in."

"What is it, Dave?" Angie asked.

"After I taught my classes today, I learned there was a faculty meeting in the History Department while we were gone. Rita McCoon apparently is leaving for another position." He paced around the room.

"And?" Frank asked.

Angie shook her head. "They've elected you as chair, didn't they?"

"It was unanimous. I told them I wanted to talk with you first. With my situation, I don't know if I should do it," Dave confirmed.

"What about it?" Cuddy interjected. "You showed remarkable self-control in Princeton even when you were…well…out of it."

"You've never backed down from anything, Dave," Frank weighed in. "I say go for it."

"I'm staying out of this one," House abstained (for once).

"I concur with Lisa and Frank, David. You could do a lot of good over there in the chair," Fishburne agreed.

"Angie?" Dave asked.

"It's up to you, Dave. You know I'll support you in whatever you decide," she informed him.

"What's your gut feeling?" he demanded.

"God hates a coward," she retorted while picking up the phone. "If I may, Michael?"

Fishburne nodded. "Make the call and then Angela has some news of her own."

Dave stared queerly at him while dialing the number and waiting. "Yes. Dean Armas? Afternoon, sir, this is David Dubois. Yes. She's standing right here. I want to accept the chair, sir. Yes, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes if that's all right. See you soon. Thank you once again."

After hanging up, he looked at his wife. "What's going on with you?"

She smirked at him. "It seems we've had very similar days, Dave. Michael's created chairpersons under him for the UMC's departments. Lisa's running Radiology. House has Diagnostics and I'm the new Oncology chair. What do you think?"

"I'm proud of you," he told her while giving her a kiss. Seeing House squirming, he added, "Some day, Pal, this'll be you. I hope for your sake that I'm right."

"Michael, if we're finished, can I go with him?" Angie requested.

"We are. Congratulations, David. Before you go, I need your signature, Angela, to make it official," Fishburne indicated.

Angie looked the document over and signed it. "There! Thank you once again."

"My pleasure. I'll let Dr. Armas know you both are on your way," her boss agreed.

After they left, Cuddy elbowed House, knowing what was going through his mind. Some times, that's all that was needed…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
